The Incident in the Game Room
by Half-Jaw
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if the characters of Halo played Guitar Hero Metallica. Rated T for some humorous violence. Read and Review. I hope u all enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. I just own what I add to it.

A/N : I would like to thank my nephew and my daughter for the inspiration for this story.

**The Incident in the Game Room**

**Cairo Station **

The Arbiter and Shipmaster R'tas Vadum were walking down one of the many halls on Cairo Station. When they came upon a room with a bunch of noise coming from it, upon entering the brightly light room, they soon discovered the room was one of the Human's many recreational rooms. The room was lined with many televisions hooked to various game systems, Xbox 360s, Playstation 3s, and WIIs. There were also tables set up for various card and board games. A couple of the televisions were set up for watching movies. The Arbiter looked around the room and said to R'tas, "This room looks interesting. We should investigate this further."

"Yes, Arbiter. This room does look like it hold what the Humans call entertainment," replied the famous Shipmaster with the missing two left mandibles.

From behind the two Sangheili came the voice of Rasha Fidol, "I see you have discovered what the Master Chief here," he gestures to the Spartan at his side, "calls The Game Room."

"Greetings, Spartan," the Arbiter said as he nodded to the Spartan wearing his famous green Mark VI armor.

"Arbiter," the Master Chief said in return, "Would you three like a look around?"

Rasha, the Sangheili medical officer shown by his white armor with pale gold accent acknowledging he is a Zealot, said excitedly, "Yes, this would go well with my study of Human culture."

R'tas replied, "Why not we have nothing scheduled for the next few units. Besides Arbiter this might be, as you Humans say, fun."

The Master Chief proceeded to take the three Sangheili on a tour of the game room. He pointed out what games were being played and where, "Here is a group of Marines and couple of Elites playing poker."

"I see your red chip and raise you two blue," a deep voiced Sangheili wearing blue minor armor said.

"Call," the marine to his left said.

"I fold," a Sangheili wearing the red armor of a major said quickly.

"With all due respect, brother, you are too conservative. You should take a chance," the minor said as he clicked his mandibles into a smile.

The Master Chief and his group moved on to where the televisions were. They quickly came upon four marines playing an Xbox game, Halo. "This game looks interesting. The characters look almost like us," the Arbiter said in shock.

"That must be the game the Humans named after what we used to call the sacred rings, Halo," Rasha said in a knowledgeable voice.

"Hmm… Intriguing ," R'tas replies as he crossed his arms and then cocked his head at the television.

The group moved on, they were soon upon an empty booth type area set up for Xbox 360 and what looks like musical instruments. "This area is set up for the games of Rock band and Guitar Hero. Would you three like to try them?" the Master Chief asked as he gestured to the games sitting near the console.

The Arbiter walked up and took a guitar and then chose the game that was on the top. He then handed it to the Spartan and said, "We shall try this one. R'tas, Rasha chose a remote devise."

The Master Chief looked at the game and said, "Guitar Hero Metallica, nice choice. I know the perfect song," he then took the microphone and chuckled behind his visor.

The Master Chief then set up the game Arbiter on lead guitar, Rasha on bass, and R'tas on drums, leaving him singing, "_This is going to be interesting and fun_," he thought to himself. Unbeknownst to the Sangheili, he had set the game up on expert and the song Creeping Death.

The Sangheili took to the song and game easily, the Arbiter said, "This is as you say fun."

To the Sangheili surprise, the song got faster and all of them started missing notes. The Master Chief soon started having trouble singing for the growls coming from the Elites. Soon the song had to start over because it had failed. The Arbiter let out a growl of disgust. The three Sangheili were beginning to have an even harder time with the song and instruments, which fueled their ever growing anger and the Master Chief started having trouble because of his laughter, which soon turned to frustration because he too started causing the song to fail.

"Cursed machine!" the Arbiter yelled as he threw the guitar into the television.

As the Arbiter was destroying the television R'tas placed a plasma grenade onto the drum set and said, "Vile remote device. I shall have my revenge."

"Raghhhh!" was all Rasha said as he took out his energy sword ignited it and sliced the other guitar into two pieces.

The Master Chief took out his trusted battle rifle and soon the Xbox 360 was in many pieces on the floor.

Hearing the commotion Sergeant Steven Carter got up from his game station next to the Elites and said, "I'm out of here. Everyone run that's a live grenade!"


End file.
